


Break the Silence

by Czeriah



Series: Zelink Month 2018 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czeriah/pseuds/Czeriah
Summary: It was the summer of her sixteen birthday and Zelda was bored. Until she sees that strange boy that she never met before....and doesn't talk.





	Break the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is an alternate universe and is part of the Zelink month 2018 organised on tumblr. 
> 
> It takes place in a sort of modern day Hyrule. I used some names and characters from different games so don't be surprised ;p
> 
> And again, not an English native speaker so I apologies for any remaining mistakes I could have missed ;)

Zelda was a chatty girl.  
Some mean boys used to say that she loved the sound of her own voice more than anything else.  
They were wrong. She just liked voicing her opinions, and goddesses knows she had a lot of them.

She had grown up in a small village on the outskirt of castle town. Her father was actually the Mayor, but he had preferred her to live outside of the city with her mother. As a result, she couldn’t see much of him.  
In her early year, she had been very upset with his decision, but as the time went on, she understood why he didn’t want her to be swarmed by the city and its numerous journalists.

A quiet life in the countryside it was then. She still could see plenty of him as he visited frequently after all.

Countryside life was a quiet life, and Zelda was a curious girl. She loved nature and walking around, but most of all, she loved learning things. When a new mystery appeared in front of her, she couldn’t rest before she had understood it, make it hers, and probably started explaining it to everyone else.  
As a result, a lot of mean boys also used to call her a know it all. 

So, when on the summer of her sixteenth birthday, a new very silent boy started to appear all over town, her mother was less than surprise when it was all her daughter could talk about.

“I tried talking to him, mother, but all he did was looking at me while gesturing before running off.”  
“Perhaps he is really shy my dear. Or maybe he is from a foreign country? Have you thought that he might not talk our language?

Tetra was looking at her daughter with a patient look. The school year was starting in less than a couple of weeks, if she could try and reign her daughter before she scare that poor boy even before he got to know her.

“Maybe let him be for now, Zelda, school is starting soon, you will have plenty of time to get to know him then. He might be overwhelmed enough by the new environment.”  
“You are right, Mother.”  
“Now, dear, I do understand your passion for a new mystery, but it is the first time I see you excited about a boy! what does he look like?”  
“He...is blond. a bit taller than me.”  
“That’s not what i meant, Zelly, is he cute? Do you like him?”  
“Mother!” Zelda was a blushing mess.

 

**

 

Link has always been a very silent boy.  
Most people thought he had to be a shy kid, never talking, never asking questions. Word has never come easily to him, forming his ideas in ways people would understand was a struggle.  
The fact that he was mute wasn’t even the main problem here.

His family used to live in Castle town, right in the middle of the city. Her mother was selling flowers to the lovely ladies of the town, and his father was working close to the mayor.  
He used to spend his time with his mom, hidden in her big dresses while she was talking to the old ladies, the rest of the time he was actually quite happy to create the small bouquets of flowers.

The flowers were easy to be with, they didn’t ask him to tell them things. He could choose what to express and what to keep.  
The more the years passed, the more he hated going to sell the flowers with her mother. The old ladies of the town kept asking him to talk to them, never understanding when his mother explain the that he couldn’t talk.

   
“What do you mean, he can't, is it a disease?”  
“We don’t really know, but even as a baby he wasn’t doing much noise. He speaks the Sheikah Hand Language.”

He hated the look of pity they would send him.

So, when on the summer of his sixteen birthdays, his father decided that he had enough of city life and moved the whole family to a small town on the outskirt of castle town, he couldn’t have been happier.  
That is, he was, until he met her.

Meeting was a very big word, all things considered. He bumped into her in the middle of the street. he had been looking for the grocery store and had walk right into her by accident. It hasn't been the first time he had seen her, how could he not, she _was_ really pretty after all. Beautiful even. With her long blond hair et sky blue eyes. He had been so stunned to see her there that he had panicked. He signed a quick “ _sorry, in a hurry”_ and ran away, blushing even more when he realised that she might have no idea what he had say.  
After all, the SHL, despite being used by all mute and deaf people, was not traditionally taught at school.

When he arrived at his new home, his mother looked at him, unimpressed.

“Link, where are the eggs?”  
“... _sorry, couldn’t find the store.”  
_ “I heard you running back there like you’ve had the calamity at your tail, did something happen? Nobody is giving you trouble?”  
“ _Don’t worry mom, I stumbled into this girl on my way back…”  
_ This girl? Which girl? I didn’t know you’ve met someone, even less a girl!”  
“ _Mom!”  
_ “My son, such a heartbreaker…Is she cute?”  
“ _I’m going to my room.”_

 

***

 

The last two week of holiday came and went like these kinds of thing always does. Too slowly and too quickly at the same time. Zelda was the kind of person who actually enjoyed going back to school, and for once, she had one more reason to want it, she would finally properly meet this boy he had been...well obsessing was such a strong word…  
She had been seeing him sporadically during the last leg of the holiday but, after a couple of try with the same result than the first one, she decided to follow her mother advice to stop trying to talk to him and instead tried to find as much information as possible.  
Which mean she had learn pretty much nothing.

She asked around a little bit but mostly, she had learned that his mother had open a flower shop in the town centre et that he was a very polite kid, if completely silent.  
Two days before the fateful day however, her father arrived home after almost a month away. As a result, dinner that night was pretty exciting.

“Father! What are you doing here? I thought…”  
“Hello Zelda, I was in the city to meet with the Head of my security, he and his family moved here a couple of weeks ago, you might have seen his son around?”  
“Oh…”

Tetra looked at her daughter with a smirk before addressing her husband.

“Oh, Zelda has seen him alright. Would you happen to know why he doesn’t talk?”  
“The boy is mute, as far as I know, Rigel told me he learned the Sheikah sign language.”

Tetra looked expectantly at her daughter. Zelda spent the next two day at the library, reading books and practising the complex hand gestures.

 

***

 

Link was worried.  
It was his first day in his new school and, even after meeting all his teacher ahead of time to explain his situation, it wasn’t a very comfortable moment to go through.  
Also, it has been almost a week since he last saw that pretty but so strange girl. For a while, he has been adamant that she was following him. She was at every turn, trying to talk to him at first and then, she completely stops and just watched him.

He honestly didn’t know what was worse.

He was now standing in front of his new classroom door, the teacher had explained him that since this was a small town, most classes remained the same all through the schooling, he would then just have to introduce himself once.  
Suddenly, the door opened and the stern face of professor Impa appeared, one of her eyes hidden behind her white strand of hair.

“Mister Faron, came in please.”

The blond took a deep breath and entered the room, his gaze looking at the new faces in front of him. He saluted everyone with a simple hand movement before turning toward the board behind him to write a simple line.

  _Hi, I’m Link Faron and I’m mute._ ” Which he then proceeds to sign.

The silence got deafening, and then the chaos. The teacher took her time to explain that no, he wasn’t deaf, he could hear them alright and how he could write to communicate and that for those interested she would personally teach those interested the hand language.  
It took almost until the end of the first hour to get everyone settled down. Link stayed silent for most of it, only answering the question that were directly addressed to him. Most of his thought were turned toward the blond girl who was looking at him defiantly on the second row.

She was even prettier that he remembers. He could see her blushing under his gaze.

After the first hour, professor Impa made him sit down in the desk directly behind the girl, Zelda, and started her history lesson.  
The lunch break bell had just ringed when Zelda turned around toward him, her face resolute and signed.

 _“Hi, I’m Zelda.”_ Her hand movement was clumsy and stiff. “ _Can we be friends?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading, let me know if you've liked it =)


End file.
